THE LORD KNIGHT DARK
by Nebolus Karasu
Summary: Elsword y sus amigos casi acaban con los demonios de peita pero algo terrible susede y un cierto demonio toma la oportunidad para obtener lo que quiere. Soy malo con los resumenes :/
1. Chapter 1

THE LORD KINGHT DARK

Esta historia será elsword x ara x caris

Descargo de responsabilidad: Elsword no me pertenece solo soy un fan haciendo una historia de este gran juego

CLASES:

Elsword: Sword knight (15)

Aisha: Dark magician (16)

Rena: Trapping ranger (24)

Raven: Sword taker (25)

Eve: Code exotic (16)

Chung: Fury guardian (15)

Ara: Little specter (16)

Elesis: Saber knight (17)

Elsword: hablando

Elsword 'pensando'

Capítulo 1: La muerte del caballero

Elsword y sus Amigos habían acabado con la mayoría de los demonios de Peíta, se dirigían ahora a la zona del altar…

Elsword: Vamos chicos ya casi llegamos

Elesis: Espera bro estamos cansados

Todos los demás asintieron en confirmación a la afirmación de elesis

Elsword: Entonces descansen, yo me adelantare!

Elesis/Ara/Raven/Eve/Chung/Aisha/Rena: ELSWORD ESPERA!

Gritaron todos para detener a elsword pero ya se había ido

Ya en el altar elsword se encontró con el líder final de los demonios en peíta: Berrut

Tenía la apariencia de un gran lobo de pelaje Azul, un par de marcas al costado de la mandíbula y una cola con fin en forma de tridente. Elsword sin duda se había hecho fuerte pero no lo suficiente para derrotar el solo al berrut

Berrut noto su presencia y se lanzó a atacarlo Elsword sufrió un rasguño en el brazo

De inmediato elsword contra ataco

Elsword: Cuchilla interminable!

Consiguió darle al Berrut pero no sufrió mucho daño

Berrut ataco causando una herida profunda el su pierna

Elsword: ARGH!

Mientras tanto con elesis y los demás…

Elesis: están listos?

Todos asintieron a excepción de ara que había ido tas elsword momentos después de que se fuera

Ara intentaba seguirle el paso a elsword pero era demasiado rápido así que no consiguió alcanzarlo.

Elsword por otra parte seguía luchando contra Berrut con múltiples heridas en los brazos y el pecho la sangre manchaba los cuerpos de ambos, elsword como Berrut apenas podían mantenerse de pie

Elsword: 'Es muy fuerte… ¡! Tengo una idea!'

Elsword comenzó a juntar mana estaba en el límite pero no le importo siguió hasta superar su límite una vez conseguido tenía casi 1500 PM entonces hiso 3 ataques seguidos…

Elsword: Cuchilla Armagedón, Cuchilla Infinita, Geiser de Llamas!

Ese combo le causo a Berrut daño casi mortal, berrut estaba casi muerto en ese momento llego Ara,

Ara: ELSWORD! 3

Grito ara con los ojos cerrados, Berrut se dio cuenta de y fue a atacarla.

Elsword: Ara cuidado!

Pero ara no se podía mover estaba aterrada elsword lo noto y fue corriendo a ayudarla…

La sangre llenaba las garras de berrut Ara miraba horrorizada lo qua paso ante sus ojos elsword se lanzó frente a ella recibiendo el ataque por ella parte de la sangre salpico un poco a la cara de Ara

Ara en un arranque de ira le lanzo su lanza a berrut clavándosela en el corazón, berrut cayó muerto, ara corrió directo a elsword, cuando llego intento curarlo pero el, la detuvo

Elsword: Estas bien?

Ara: Olvídate de mí, qué hay de ti? debo curarte!

Elsword: Estoy bien solo necesito descansar

Elsword forzó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos…no los volvió a abrir. Ara intento despertarlo sin suerte, él se había ido, dejo su cuerpo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Ese día un héroe murió…

Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo sea buenos es mi primer fic

Opinen si les gusto y sino también me gusta el sufrimiento… a veces :I

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo yay~ XD

Vale, Perdón el primer capítulo pudo haber sido corto y me puse algo hard con la cantidad de mana, pero en ese entonces era joven e inexperto XD

Bueno el caso es: aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo con esperanza de que sea más largo que el anterior.

Add: Diabolic Esper (19)

Karis: Base

Capítulo 2: El Nefilo Oscuro

Elesis y los demás no tardaron en llegar donde se encontraba Ara puesto que no quedaban vargos vivos, cuando llegaron notaron que Ara estaba hincada sobre algo de color rojo, no pudieron distinguir lo que era porque ara lo mantenía muy cerca. Al acercarse no podían creer lo que veían, Elsword estaba muerto.

Elesis grito con horror, Raven desvió la mirada intentando contener las lágrimas, Chung temblaba de ira y terror al ver a su casi hermano muerto, Eve tenía una expresión monótona pero con clara tristeza en sus ojos, Rena sollozaba mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga de pelo purpura, Aisha negaba la situación con desesperación, Ara lloraba incontrolablemente.

Elesis: E…e...elsword-susurraba Elesis con lágrimas en los ojos

Raven: Compañero…te vengare-Raven apretaba los puños en ira

Chung: ¡ME VENGARE DE LOS DEMONIOS!-Gritaba el joven seiker

Eve: Elsword has muerto y yo…no pude disculparme por cómo te eh tratado-Susurraba la reina nazod

Rena: Elsword no te vayas por favor…-decía la herida elfa

Aisha: Elsword no puedes irte así no!- decía la maga

Ara: ¡Elsword vuelve por favor Vuelve!-gritaba la pequeña guerrera llorando

En ese momento Una demonio o mejor dicho un súcubo de pelo rosa y ojos violetas se acercó al cuerpo de Elsword y lo recogió. Ara y los demás no notaron su presencia hasta que se estaba alejando.

Elesis: Quien eres y porque te llevas a Elsword?!

Karis: Yo? Yo soy un demonio y me llevare al joven

Ara: No permitiré que te lo lleves!

Aerial Blades

Ara ataco y todos siguieron su ejemplo

Sword of Victory

Pandemonium-Chaos

Junk Break

Bloody Accel

Call of Ruin

Plasma Cutter

Se levanto una capa de polvo, creyeron dar en el blanco pero no fue así cundo el polvo se dispersó no había ni rastro de Karis o Elsword

Raven: Escapo!

En otro lugar…

Elsword despertó recostado sobre hierba, al levantarse miro alrededor y noto que no se encontraba en el altar

Elsword: Dónde estoy?, lo último que recuerdo fue ver a Ara llorando y…

Karis: Estas en mi casa el reino de los demonios

Elsword volteo y observo una hermosa, chica sin notar la cola y los cuernos

Elsword: Estoy muerto?

Karis: No, pero casi, de no ser por mí lo estarías. Te convertí en mitad demonio para poder salvarte (Para hacerse una idea mirar la foto del fic)

Elsword: D-demonio? Quien eres tú?!

Karis: Donde están tus modales niño?

Elsword: Lo siento, gracias por salvarme, quién eres?

Karis: Bien, yo soy Karis la reina súcubo. Como te eh salvado quiero algo a cambio.

Elsword: y que es lo que quieres, mi alma?

Karis: Puedo ver que no eres ingenuo. Acertaste quiero tu alma y como ya eres mitad demonio serás mi sirviente, así que ahora formaremos un contrato, acércate

Elsword avanzó hacia Karis, cundo estaba suficientemente cerca Karis lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso, Elsword tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, mientras Karis lo besaba Elsword sintió un agudo dolor, Cuando Karis se separó a Elsword le brotaron unos cuernos y una cola iguales a los de Karis.

Elsword: Q-que me has hecho?!

Karis: Nada realmente esto pasa cundo se forma el contrato. Ahora te entrenare y me ayudaras a detener a algunos demonios rebeldes para eso debes ser muy fuerte y en tu estado actual eso es imposible.

Elsword: Entrenarme?

Karis: Si, nos tomara un mínimo de 3 meses para que estés en forma.

Elsword: 3 meses?!

Karis: Así es así que prepárate

Tres meses pasaron desde aquel día Elsword ahora era un Lord Knight Dark, Elesis y los demás también consiguieron su cambio de clase Elesis era una Grand Master, Ara era Asura, Raven era Blade Master, Chung era Iron Paladín, Eve era códe Némesis; Rena era Night watcher, Aisha era Void Prinses, Add se unió a él gripo un mes después de eso(si se preguntan porque me salte el entrenamiento sinceramente es porque me da pereza XD), están en belder peleando contra los archivargos, cundo llegan a la puerta sur para evacuar la mayoría de los demonios han sido derrotados entre ellos los jefes medios, al llegar a la zona final se encontraron con Cloe quien invoco una enorme bestia demonio lucharon contra ella pero era muy poderosa.

Elesis: Es muy fuerte

Raven: necesitamos hacer algo

El Nefilo atacó todos esquivaron a excepción de chung

Chung: AGH!

El Nefilo estaba cerca de acabar con ellos mientras un cierto demonio miraba desde las sombras

?: Creo que es hora de que los ayude.

Vale hasta aquí el segundo capítulo espero les haya gustado

Dejen reviews

Nos vemos :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sigo vivo yaaaaaaay XD

Lamento la inactividad pero eh tenido problemas personales *cofcofTareascofcof*, se me jodio la Pc y tuve que iniciar desde cero también muy emm como decirlo enviciado? Jugando y bueno me callo sin más el nuevo cap.

Capítulo 3: Misterios

?: Talvez deba ayudarlos, ya verifique cuanto han mejorado como ordeno el joven maestro

Chung: AAAAAAAAGH!

El Nefilo destruyo su cañón al aplastarlo…pero chung aprendió a usar otra arma aparte de su cañón durante tres meses después de la "muerte" de Elsword, chung decidió aprender a usar la espada para ello pidió a Elesis que lo entrenara, durante esos tres meses Elesis le enseño lo básico de las técnicas de la espada como a Elsword cuando era pequeño.

Chung: Elesis! Dame mi espada!- grito chung algo ansioso

Elesis sin decir nada de su equipaje saco la espada de Sword Knight de Elsword y la arrojo a chung. Chung por otro lado se deshacía de las partes mas pesadas de su armadura para poder maniobrar mejor con la espada

Chung comenzó a hacer combos de ataque y defensa aleatoriamente con esperanza de hacer algún daño al Nefilo para su desgracia el Nefilo no mostraba signos de heridas ni siquiera rasguños

Chung: Maldición si Elsword siguiera aquí ya lo habríamos derrotado-

Elesis y los demás estaban lanzando ataque tras ataque a sus patas intentando frenar su avance pero parecía en vano. El Nefilo lanzo un ataque hacia Rena, ella no reacciono a tiempo el golpe le causó gran daño, pero no acababa hay el nefilo se disponía lanzar un segundo ataque, rena paralizada de miedo solamente cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llego, lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre alto de pelo blanco con un mechón azul que detenía el ataque con una especie de barrera

?: Que esperas sal de aquí no soportare mucho tiempo!

Rena: eh? Ah! Si

Rena se apresuro a salir de hay e ir con sus compañeros el hombre salto hacia atrás mientras la Barrera se disipaba

El hombre empezó a hacer varios combos bastante efectivos contra el nefilo este aun continuaba su avance aunque de manera mes lenta tras muchos golpes el Nefilo estaba a punto de morir para ese momento ya habían llegado al una callejón sin salida(por así llamar al final de la última zona) en el momento que el hombre se disponía a asestar el golpe de gracia el nefilo actuó mas rápido golpeándolo tan fuerte que destrozó la pares dejándolo inconsciente chung aprovechó el ataque para adelantarse cuando estaba enfrente del nefilo uso una habilidad que le enseño Elesis y también muchas veces en el pasado Elsword uso

Chung: Cuchilla infinita!

Chung utilizo esa habilidad para acabar con el nefilo aunque chung decidió entrenar esa habilidad solo intentando hacer que dure más, solo consiguió alagarla por otros 10 segundos aunque no era mucho causaba un daño increíble debido a la fuerza que chung ya poseía el Nefilo cayo derrotada ante el ataque, todas las chicas a excepción de Ara y Elesis se sorprendieron ya que no sabían que chung sabia usar la espada, Ara lo sabia ya que Elesis le había pedido que la ayudara con su entrenamiento.

Rena: Wow chung no me esperaba que supieras usar la espada.

Eve: Puedo ver que ampliaste tu capacidad de armamento

Aisha: Estoy segura de que Elsword estaría orgulloso y feliz de que alguien siguiera sus pasos

Chung: Gracias

?: Puedo ver que usas una técnica del joven maestro

/Todos/: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

El Hombre salió detrás de ellos como un fantasma

?: Que pasa?

Todos negaban con la cabeza con una gotita de sudor estilo anime

Detrás de ellos una silueta se acercaba hacia ellos

¿?: Valla habéis vencido a mi perro

Hablaba la voz que era muy femenina, el siguiente en hablar fu el hombre que esta con el grupo

?: Cloe?

Rena fue la primera en reaccionar ante la mención de ese nombre

Rena: Cloe!

Cloe: Rena? No esperaba verte aquí bueno no importa igual morirás dentro de poco

Cloe saco tres piedras Con runas muy parecidas a las de una piedra de invocación pero de color morado en lugar de azul y recito unas palabras in entendibles y de la nada salieron Tres Nefilos

Aisha: E-estas bromeando verdad

Cloe: para du desgracia es real así que conviértanse en mis subordinados y los dejare vivir

Todos intercambiaban miradas decididos cuando Elesis estaba a punto de hablar el hombre se adelanto

?: Lo lamento pero nos reusamos

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta era como si hubiera leído sus mente o por lo menos sus expresiones faciales

Cloe: Ya veo es un lastima

Cloe dijo y al mismo tiempo hiso una seña pare que los nefilos atacaran cuando estaban por atacar seis Guadañas (No se como nombrarla si saben déjalo en los reviews) descendieron sobre los nefilos para lanzarlos hacia arriba entonces varias cadenas los atravesaban mientras caían

Cloe: Pero qué?

?: Vaya que bajo has caído Cloe tú no eras de las que se aprovechaban de los débiles

Cloe: Karis!

Karis miraba el cadáver de un nefilo cerca del grupo y sonrió plácidamente

Karis: Parece que los compañeros de mi subordinado no son tan débiles como pensé talvez les dé un regalito

Cloe al ver a Karis opto por huir del lugar

?: Reina.

El hombre dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante Karis

Karis: levántate recuerda que solo puedes arrodillarte ante tu maestro

?: Si.

Elesis fu la primera en hablar

Elesis: ummm quién eres?

Karis: yo soy Karis la reina súcubo y me gustaría pedirles un favor

Elesis: Que tipo de favor

Quiero que incluyan a dos novatos míos en su grupo uno es el que tienen al lado y el otro…

Karis abrió una especie de portal del cual salió alguien que no esperaban volver a ver

/Todos/: Tu!

Hasta aquí el tercer cap. espero les guste

Quien serán los nuevos integrantes bueno uno ya está más que claro para quienes lo conozcan y el segundo es un secreto yaaaay nos vemos luego

PD: este fic se tardara un poco en actualizarce por problemas anteriormente mencionados


	4. Chapter 4

Eh vuelto de entre los muertos….vale no, pero eh vuelto :D

Perdonen la inactividad pero me cortaron el internet ;-; y apenas lo recupere XD como sea eh aquí el capítulo 4 XD

Bueno no importa nuevo cap. :DDDD

Ciel: DeadLord

Capítulo 4: Viejo conocido

/Todos/: Tu!

Del portal que abrió Karis salió alguien que no pensaban ver de nuevo, Benger (N: Chan Chan Chaaaaaan XD) pero este tenía un gran cambio que a diferencia de Karis él no tenía alas o cola solo cuernos exageradamente grandes (vale talvez no tan grandes) y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda junto con unos colmillos parecidos a los de Berrut.

Benger: Hola de nuevo Mocosos.

¿?: Ya Benger Acaso "el" tiene que venir a hacerlo. Donde están mis modales mi nombre es Ciel, un gusto.

/Todos/: El gusto es nuestro Ciel.

Benger: No me Ignoren!

Elesis: Ah sí hola de nuevo…

Benger: Serás…

Karis: Bueno, cuál es su próximo destino?

Chung: Hamel

Karis: Hmmmm tengo a alguien esperándoles allí creo que le alegrara verlo…

/Todos/: Huh?

Karis: Ya lo verán

De pronto se abrió un portal junto a Karis

Karis: Nos veremos pronto niños.

Así mismo Karis entro en el portal.

Ara: (Ya era hora de que hablara:'v) Bueno nos vamos?

Para cuando dijo eso los demás ya se habían adelantado…

Ara: No me dejen atrás!

Benger: Por cierto, donde está el mocoso Elsword?

En ese momento Ara recién los alcanzaba pero cuando escucho el nombre de Elsword la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se desvaneció casi al instante Rena al ver así a Ara estaba por decir lo que sucedió en Peita pero Elesis se le adelanto

Elesis: El ya no esta

Benger: Jajajaajajaja Buena broma, que el mocoso que me derroto está muerto jajaja.

Cuando Benger miro hacia el grupo noto que sus rostros estaban sombríos a Excepción de Add y Ciel, a Ara y Elesis se les notaba una lagrima solitaria. Entonces Benger se dio cuenta que no bromeaban.

Benger: Es una broma cierto?

/Todos/: …

Chung: Bueno basta de malos recuerdos

Raven: Chung tiene razón

Rena: Cierto Si él estuviera aquí no querría vernos así

Todos cambiaron su expresión a excepción de ara que seguía notablemente deprimida

El grupo caminaba rumbo al puerto de Velder para tomar el barco que los llevaría a Hamel ya en el barco todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, pero Ciel miraba en dirección a Hamel esperando encontrarse con cierta persona. Pasaron 2 días de viaje hasta que por fin llegaron a Hamel Ya en Hamel se les encomendó ir a las afueras de lisia empezaron combatiendo con montones de demonios de las sombras cuando llevaban la mitad de la zona limpia comenzaron a recibir refuerzos de Súcubos e Íncubos una súcubo se acercó al grupo.

Súcubo: diríjanse al comandante de los demonios y derrótenlo nuestro capitán se dirige hacia acá y no tardará en llegar él les será de mucha ayuda

EL grupo no entendía bien excepto Benger y Ciel. Ciel pregunto al Súcubo

Ciel: Quien es tu capitán?

Súcubo: Es Lord K. Dark

Ciel sonrio y le dijo al grupo

Ciel: Avancemos ellos son aliados

Los demás asintieron y se apresuraron en llegar donde le comandante de los demonios. Al llegar encontraron al comandante de los demonios (perdonarme no recuerdo su nombre),

Comandante demonio: Humanos. Hmp Me subestiman

Todos se dispusieron a atacar

Ataque tras ataque no le causaban gran cantidad de daño mientras que los ataques del demonio eran poderosos en ese momento alguien empezó a atacar al demonio pero hubo un combo de ataques que llamo la atención de todo el grupo

Armagedon Blade-Infinity Blade-Flame Geyser

Esos ataques causaron gran cantidad de daño al demonio

El grupo Siguió el ejemplo y comenzaron a atacar, los ataques llegaban de todos lados el demonio poco a poco perdía sangre y en unos momentos fue derrotado. Todo el grupo estaba exhausto, Ara se acerco al Hombre que les ayudo.

Ara: Ah pasado un tiempo no, Els?

Todo el grupo abrió la boca en sorpresa excepto Ciel

Elsword: Me has descubierto eh?

Fin del capitulo, capitulo cortito XD

Pero no se preocupen que esta vez no tardare tanto en subir nuevos capítulos Nos vemos en el próximo cap

Y LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por tardar en subir


End file.
